The Sports Age of Hogwarts (DISCONTINUED)
by cardryer
Summary: Hey dudes. Since this fic isn't really taking off and I honestly completely forgot it existed, uh, its getting discontinued. And I'm sorry to the couple of people that actually kinda cared about it, but I honestly didn't even really like it. Thanks for sticking with me dudes. (WILL BE DELETED SOON)
1. There are Introductions to be Made!

_**Prologue: There are Introductions to be Made!**_

 **AN: Hey guys! I'm back! I see you noticed my name change, huh? Yeah, that's just to make life easier. I have the same username on AO3, which I'm slowly starting to warm up too, as well as tumblr. So! I am continuing the HP/PJO crossover, known as** _ **Clash of the Wizards**_ **. I haven't forgotten about it. Also, I completely forgot about that independent PJO fanfic.** _ **Also**_ **, I'm cleaning up a one-shot I wrote for Fourth of July that** _ **will**_ **be posted soon. So, to keep you up to date, I'll make like, a fanfic/fanart tumblr account. Or a Discord chat. Whichever you guys want. But, with out further ado, here's** _ **The Sports Age of Hogwarts,**_ **a fanfic that was a total whim and now I feel like will destroy** _ **everything**_ **. So, here we go!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. Only the story and the OC**

* * *

 _The Sports Age of Hogwarts_

 _By - Cardryer_

 _Prologue_

 _"Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and, above all, those who love without love."_

 _~ Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

 _Harry Intro_

Today was the start of a new year. The feast the night before was fantastic, minus the broken nose, but that had been easily fixed with a bit of magic. Oh, did I forget to tell you? I'm Harry Potter, and I'm a wizard. Fifteen years ago, I defeated the Dark Lord, Voldemort, when I was a baby. Now, at fifteen, I go to the best magic school in the world. Hogwarts. Now, this place has lots of good memories, especially since I was raised by the Dursleys, my dead mother's sister's family. I've been raised by them for almost my entire life, but ever since my eleventh birthday, things had changed.

Now, even before eleven, strange things had been happening when I got emotional. Once, I set a Burmese Python on my cousin Dudley. Another time I blew up my Aunt Marge like a balloon. But this year was different. In an attempt to save Dudley's life from Dementors, dark creatures that feed on your happiness and only leave despair, I got sentenced to a hearing with the Ministry of Magic. Now, I didn't really have anything against them, but lately they've been falling apart.

The minister, Cornelius Fudge, denies the return of Voldemort, and is even saying that my mentor, and probably one of the only people I can trust, Professor Dumbledore, wants to take over the ministry! Even after countless times of denying the position!

Then I met up with my two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, at 12 Grimmauld Place, the place my godfather wrongfully convicted, Sirius Black, owns, and now the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Of course I didn't know that at the time. But, now at Hogwarts again, I felt as if nothing could go wrong. Boy, was I wrong.

* * *

 _Draco Intro_

People always have high expectations for me. My father, Lucius Malfoy, an esteemed member of the Ministry of Magic, barley gives me the time of day. And when he does, it's usually about how much he expects from me. How he _needs_ me to do these things for the family. The worse part is, that even with the power of being a Death Eater, he's still a coward.

You've probably guessed it by now, but, yeah, I'm a wizard. Before I was even born, I had some power. In the house of Malfoy, power is everything, even if you have to lie and cheat. Which, is usually how power comes into your hands. My father sent me off to Hogwarts with high expectations. He was especially mad when I got second to a muggle-born. Later, he just kept an eye on me, barley commenting on what was happening. Lately we've been getting farther and farther away. Not like we were ever close. Whenever he acknowledges me, he just scoffs. Later at night, I can hear my parents arguing, presumably about me. I don't know what it is, but even at school life isn't any better. I'm not reveled for my status as a Malfoy.

And _Potter_ in my class doesn't make it any better. Not like it ever was. All I wanted to do was be friends. Maybe even a friendly rivalry. But of course, my stupid father had to ruin everything. But it wasn't exactly even his fault either. I guess it was always my fault, even when there were instances when I could place the blame on someone else. Even in the magical world, not everything could b fixed with the wave of a wand and some magical words. No matter how hard you try. My name is Draco Malfoy, and sometimes, I just want to disappear.

* * *

 _? Intro_

 _Just keep running._

The words echoed like a mantra in my head. My feet pounded on the wet, dewy grass outside of Hogwarts. The early morning fog rolled off the Black Lake. The erratic beat of _My Chemical Romance_ pounded in my ears. But I just focused on one thing.

 _Just keep running_.

Being late for your introduction because of a late night run was one thing, but also being late for breakfast was another. Not like that mattered. I already had breakfast. But, I had to get acquainted with at least _some_ of my students before the day started. But old habits die hard. And being a former Olympian didn't help at all. That sharp competitive edge was still there. Even if you're a coach to some newbies, that doesn't mean you can't be harsh, right? My foot slipped on some wet grass, gravity pulling me towards the ground. Not that I was worried. I waited until my face was inches from the ground before carefully extending my arm before pushing up, landing myself in a one armed push-up position. My arm was slowly slipping in the grass, but I barely noticed. My mind had wandered, as it tends to. _ADHD_ they had said. _To keep you on your toes_. Before long, my mouth was full of dirt.

"Bleh," I spit the grass out of my mouth and picked myself up off the ground. I checked to see if there was any dirt anywhere else. As well as being a new 'teacher', I was also an assistant. I couldn't be late to meeting my future peers. I resumed running as the song changed to the upbeat tempo of _Ride_ by _twenty-øne-pilots_ , making my way to the entrance of the giant stone castle.

 _Just keep running._

* * *

 **AN: How was that intro-thing? Okay, okay, I know. It sorta sucked. And this mystery character is, literally me. Except not. I'm not trying to make this a self-insert fanfic. Really. So, just PM me or shoot a review. Shameless self promotion right here. Read/Review _Clash of the Wizards._ Alrighty, good luck out there my friends!**

 **~ cardryer**


	2. The Start of a New Year!

_**Chapter 1: The Start of a New Year!**_

 **AN: Hey guys! I'm back again, and earlier than I said I was going to be! Wow! Ok, so time for my sob story, this got over 10 views, and I was like, expecting this to suck** _ **a lot**_ **. And honestly, for** _ **Clash of the Wizards**_ **, I was only expecting like, one view. So thank you, my faithful 17 viewers, and the added bonus of someone following it! Shout out to you, marieskeez! I love you for being the first to follow/favorite my story! And you could be loved to!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. Only the story and the OC**

* * *

 _The Sports Age of Hogwarts_

 _By - Cardryer_

 _Chapter 1_

 _"Pity you couldn't attach an extra arm to yours Malfoy. Then it could catch the Snitch for you."_

 _~ Harry Potter_

* * *

 _Harry_

The feast the night before had been pretty uneventful, save for the broken nose and the eventful carriage ride with Luna Lovegood. As of now, I was making my way down the the Great Hall for breakfast. Today was the first day of classes back at Hogwarts. Yesterday we found out we had a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, a certain Professor Umbridge, a member of the Ministry of Magic, and a woman at my hearing. Many of the students also noticed an empty chair at the end of the staff table, which many of the teachers were also looking at it in question. When the time came to announce new teachers, Dumbledore stole a glance at the empty chair before continuing.

I was almost to the Hall before my two best friends came and joined.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione said in a cheerful tone.

"Hey, Hermione," I replied back to her.

"Are you ready for our first day of classes?" asked Ron. Hermione was obviously ready, probably reading all of the wizarding books published by now. Ron and I, on the other hand, were probably thinking about the loads of homework that' going to be piled on top of them because of the O.W.L.S. this year.

We reached the oak doors of the Great Hall, already bustling and bursting with noise. Together we pushed the heavy doors open and were greeted by the sight of the majority of the Hogwarts student body. We discretely found themselves a quiet spot. I looked up to the staff table and saw Professor Umbridge staring coldly at everyone. Dumbledore was talking with Professor McGonagall about something and Professor Flitwick was animatedly chatting with Professor Sprout. Snape was unfortunate enough to be stuck sitting next to Umbirdge, who had started cheerfully talking to him. When the hook-nosed teacher caught my gaze, his scowl deepened.

 _Serves him right,_ I thought.

It was a while before anything happened. We discussed things, such as Umbridge, the empty chair, classes, and homework. The Great Hall was filled with students, the Heads of House getting up to hand out the schedules. The only thing that I thought was off was the Dumbledore was still sitting at the middle of the staff table, his eyes twinkling.

Then the Great Hall's doors burst open.

* * *

 _Draco_

I was late. To _breakfast_. When I woke up, the damp dungeon was devoid of people, and I knew I was late. I should've been up _hours_ ago! Brooding or something, the way people think the Prince of Slytherin House should. Instead, when my head hit the pillow, I was out cold.

The second I got up, I rushed to peel off my tight undershirt and stuff on my Hogwarts robes. I grabbed my book-bag and wand and stuffed it haphazardly into my shoe and rushed out of the commons room, flying down the empty halls to the Great Hall. The doors were swinging on their hinges, and everyone seemed to be staring at something. Or someone.

At first I thought they were all staring at me. But then I realized that their vision was pulled more to the center of the Hall. I followed their gazes and my eyes fell upon… well, _something_.

It was a girl. Well, not a girl. She looked about 19 or 21. It was hard to tell. She was wearing a bright pink… _thing_ that covered her upper torso, which was twisting to a rhythm seemingly in her head. On the bottom she was wearing tight-looking short-shorts. On her feet were sneakers with a big _swoosh_ on the side, in a black and rainbow colour. Her short, choppy cut, blue-streaked hair was brought together in a short ponytail at the base of her neck. On her left bicep there was some sort of device was strapped to it. In her ears were white… I don't know how to explain this…

Look, I know muggles are more technologically advanced than wizards, but just _what is she doing?!_ Whatever it was, I don't think it qualified as _dancing_.

Then she started to sing. Well, she might've been singing when she walked in, but I was too overwhelmed when _I_ walked in. But she had the most beautiful singing voice I had ever heard.

The song was also a beautiful piece of art. Definitely _not_ wizard rock. Something like muggle soft rock. Or… when I heard the first lyrics of the song, though, I was immediately captured. It made you want to weep tears. I stood, glued to the spot, hundreds upon hundreds of eyes on the girl, softly swaying to the beat in her ears, the melody sung from her pale pink lips. I listened intently, as did the whole Great Hall. The acoustics of the Hall made it sound perfect.

 _Oh, Miss Believer_

 _My pretty sleeper_

 _Your twisted mind_

 _Is like snow on the road_

 _Your shaking shoulders_

 _Prove that it's colder_

 _Inside your head_

 _Than the winter of dead_

 _I will tell you_

 _I love you_

 _But the muffs on your ears_

 _Will cater your fears_

 _My nose and feet_

 _Are running as we start_

 _To travel through snow_

 _Together we go_

 _We get colder_

 _As we grow older_

 _We will walk_

 _So much slower_

 _Oh, Miss Believer_

 _My pretty weeper_

 _Your twisted thoughts_

 _Are like snow on the rooftops_

 _Please, take my hand_

 _We're in foreign land_

 _As we travel through snow_

 _Together we go_

 _Together we go_

 _We get colder_

 _As we go grow older_

 _We will walk_

 _So much slower_

As soon as she was done, she opened her eyes and finally seemed to notice all the eyes on her. She looked like she was about to say something, but her eyes widened and the girl- _woman-_ started jumping up and down with excitement.

She waited for a moment before taking a deep breath and nearly _belting_ the next set of lyrics.

 _They said all teenagers scare_

 _The living shit outta me_

 _They could care less_

 _As long as someone'll bleed_

 _So darken your clothes_

 _Or strike a violent pose_

 _Maybe they'll leave you alone_

 _But not me_

She was about to continue but noticed the headmaster staring at her and quickly reached up to one of the thin, white tethers connecting the device on her bicep to her ear.

"Oh, uh… hello," she choked out, uncertainly. I noticed I was still standing and hurried off to the Slytherin table and sat next to Blaise Zabini, an old family friend.

Dumbledore smiled from the staff table and stood up, causing all the students to cease the whispering that they had started to do after she finished her song.

"Students and staff, may I please introduce our newest faculty member, Miss Cody Claymore!" he introduced with gusto. A barely audible round of applause came from a few uncertain staff members. Cody shuffled under the gaze of so many eyes.

"Uh… hehe, well, this i-isn't how I thought I'd be i-introduced, here in England, yeah, but yeah. I'm Cody Claymore. Uh… I'm going to be teaching a new mandatory curriculum…" This… _girl_ , looked so uncertain that she earned the Malfoy Scoff. I snorted and leaned over to whisper something to Zabini, but was interrupted by a very _angry_ sounding voice.

"Ex-cuse me?!" she snapped a finger in my direction. I stared at her, disbelief clearly written across my face. I heard from over at the Gryffindor table Potter and his friends laughing. Suddenly, Cody rounded on them, too.

"Hey! Over here! I am TALKING," she nearly shouted, earning several winces from the teachers.

"I'm the new PE coach, and I will be taking NO SHIT from ANYBODY. Is that clear?" Her eyes scanned over the four tables, many first years almost visibly shaking in fear.

So. She can bite. It has become more apparent now that she is _not_ from England, but in fact is an American.

I scoffed again.

 _Fucking Yankees_.

* * *

 _Cody_

I haven't been here for even TEN MINUTES and I'm already losing my very short temper. The thing's sparking like a fuse and all because some guy thinks he can sass ME. Well, Mr. High-and-Mighty-Wizard-Boy, you haven't faced the wrath of Cody Claymore yet! _Especially_ when I'm the new PE coach. HAHA. I gave my most murderous glare to the platinum haired boy before bringing my attention back to Professor Dumbledore, an old friend of mine.

I walked up to the staff table, ignoring the looks I was getting from the students, and stopped in front of Dumlbedore's seat at the table. Uncertain eyes found me and stared. Or maybe at that pink… _toad_ staring at me too. I looked at it in slight disgust before returning my attention to Dumbles, placing my hands on my hips and cocking my them to one side.

I was about to speak, before a small "he-hem" came from the general direction of the toad. I chose to ignoring, opening my mouth again. This time, the toad chose to be louder, earning a near-glass-shattering "WHAT?!" from me.

The toad looked slightly shocked, but regained its composure, and began speaking. Ugh! Its voice is _horrible_. High-pitched and screechy as _fuck_.

"Hello there. I'm sure you probably already know who I am but, I am Dolores Umbridge, and I work for the Ministry of Magic, and I think you sho-" I cut her off by angrily.

"I don't take orders from Ministry _dogs_ " I spat out. "Not from this Ministry, anyway. I'm here under direct orders of the Magical Congress of the United States. I won't be listening to a _toad_ like you". Maybe I came on a little _too_ strong. The toad looked at me in disbelief and I heard snickers from the students behind me. Umrbidge regained her composure and started talking again.

"W-well, if that is the case, I would expect that you have conformation of this on your person?" she asked, with an evil glint in her eye. I slid my phone out of the armband. A small business card fluttered down to the table, landing in front of Umbridge. She eyed it warily before picking up the card, eyeing me in the process. The golden lettering on the purple card glinted in the sunlight as Dolores dropped it with a gasp, before screeching out, "No! That can't be! Yo-you-"

She was at a loss for words. All I did was smirk and pick up the fallen card, twirling it in my fingers before sliding it back into the armband, the card flashing its golden letters. I looked back to Dumbledore, the request still in my mouth.

"I need a gym," I said to him, casually leaning on the table. I heard some students in the back gasp.

"Did she really say-?"

"So she really is-?"

"Aw crap, GYM CLASS?!"

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with amusement, the same way they did when he hired me.

"I'm afraid, that you will have to provide yourself with this luxury…" Dumbledore said, amused. Cue sighs of relief from the muggle-borns. My eyes hardened, before amusement crept in.

"Ugh-, you're killin' me here, man!" I picked myself off the table, crossing over to the front again. "I thought we were bros!" I pleaded with him with my eyes, giving him what his sister called the 'puppy-dog look'.

"I stand by my statement. Besides, it'll be fun, for you at least" Dumbledore said with finality. I groaned and trudged to my seat at the end of the staff table, grumbling the whole time. When I sat down, the students and teachers got up, signaling that breakfast was over. I slammed my head down onto the table and groaned extra loud, earning stares from students and teachers alike.

I picked myself off the table _yet again_ and tried to remember the schedule Dumbles gave me before the start of term. First period was a free period, then seventh years, sixth years, fifth years, lunch, yada yada. I passed McGonagall passing out some schedules and snatched one from her stack. _September 2_ _nd_ _is a Friday this year,_ I thought, my eyes skimming the rows and columns, checking to see if I was actually right about my schedule for once.

"Aha!" I exclaimed, startling two second years right in earshot. "I was right! But seriously, four periods before lunch? I'm starting to regret such an early breakfast…" There was just one more thing I needed to do before my first class. And that was to decide where to put a gym.

* * *

 **AN: So? How was the first** _ **actual**_ **chapter of the story? Eh? Eh? It's not that I'm not confident in my writing skills, it's just that when I go back and look at the story like, a couple of months from now… The cringe is real. So, Cody ain't taking no shit from** _ **anybody**_ **. Not even the infamous Golden Trio. She's got spunk and** _ **at-i-tude.**_ **So, some small spoilers, this story if going to focus more on,** _ **degrading**_ **the Golden Trio, mainly for being nosy, and also for their ability not to forgive until one like,** _ **dies**_ **or something. So, this is sort of just me hating on the Golden Trio, but also wanting to delve into the realm of Draco Malfoy. The movies didn't portray him as a good person, or a particularly smart one for that matter, and even in the books, I was sad about the hate he got, even if he was an asshole. Also. CODY IS IMPORTANT THAT'S WHY THERE ARE ONLY THREE POINTS OF VIEW. BUT. We- excuse me-** _ **I**_ **may add in 3** **rd** **Person. Also, I'm not** _ **entirely**_ **sure if the two songs (** _ **Oh Miss Believer**_ **and** _ **Teenagers**_ **) are apart of the public database thing, but, uh… I dunno man. To clear some /possible/ confusions, Cody is more like, a recreation director. Going into the arts and sports instead of usually academics. She's also like a teacher's assistant and may be subbing for some teaches. Well, I think that's all I need to say for now. Bye guys!**

 **~cardryer**


	3. Just Who IS This Girl!

_**Harry Potter FanFic- Chapter 3: Who IS This Girl?**_

 **AN: Sorry for the late post!**

 **Also, NONE OF THESE CHAPTERS ARE BETA'D. SORRY FOR THAT**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. Just the story and the OC**

* * *

 _The Sports Age of Hogwarts_

 _By - Cardryer_

 _Chapter 2_

 _"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in_ Hogwarts: A History _."_

 _~ Hermione Granger_

* * *

 _Harry_

It was nearing the end of 3rd period, and none of the fifth years knew where to go for the next class. The schedules had come up blank in where the new class was located. The sixth and seventh years were too frightened to tell anyone. The last five minutes of class were spent whispering and playing hang-man on the spare parchment floating around the classroom. Professor Binns was droning on about some goblin war, when something red zoomed through the room, shooting straight through Professor Binns and hitting the chalkboard. A unanimous gasp hushed the room. _It was a Howler_.

The red envelope slowly rose, causing some people to shudder.

"Whoever's Howler this is, better open it," Ron whispered to me. I shook my head in agreement, my eyes never leaving the slowly rising envelope.

" _Am I sure this is ok? Of course I do! Plus, sending a Howler is fun~!"_ A voice that suspiciously sounded like Professor Claymore, rang out. All eyes were on the Howler. Even Professor Binns turned his apparition head to the source of the noise this time.

" _Um… wait… Am I doing this right? I feel like I'm not- Okay, okay I am… great! Uh- HELLO STUDENTS- I don't have to scream? Oh. Ok…. Fiiiiine. Hello Fifth Years. It's come to my attention that you have NO IDEA where to go for your next class. Now, I've been scouting the school grounds, and I found some place that holds the teensiest shred of promise. Why am I telling your year specifically, you ask? Wellll"_ I let my mind wander for just a fraction of a second before returning my attention to the now smoking envelope.

" _I heard that the BOY-WHO-LIVED was in this year, and I plan on making him my first victim- sorry,_ volunteer _. An- OH SHIT WHY IS IT SMOKING THIS WAS UNCALLED FOR WHAT THE FUCK… WHAT?! THIS IS TO SAY YOU'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!? THAT'S FUCKING STUPID! OK, SO FIFTH YEARS, MEET ME AT THE FIELD WITH THE GIANT-ASS HULA-HOOPS ON STICKS, KAY? ALRIGHT BYE! Whew… Catastrophe evaided!... Why did I send a Howler to all the fifth year classes?... I could've-? SHIT._

The red envelope burst into flames, the ashes falling limply to the floor, Professor Claymore's voice still ringing in my ears. _She called me a victim_. I turned to Ron, who already started packing up his bags. Hermione turned around and we all shared a look that meant we were going to find out who this _Cody Claymore_. There were questions, and we _were_ going to have them answered.

 **8*8**

The three of us were making our way down to the Quidditch Pitch, or how Prof. Claymore called it, _the field with the giant-ass hula-hoops on sticks._ On our way we passed Malfoy, but he merely sneered at us, paying almost no mind to the fact that we were there. Out on the school grounds, the grass was still damp from the early morning time of the class. Technically it was almost the afternoon, but the ground was still slippery. Ron had miss-stepped and fell flat on his face, but Malfoy didn't even bat an eye.

The goal posts of the Quidditch Pitch met my eyes and I smiled. The season was to start soon and I couldn't wait. As we got closer to the giant field, I spotted a figure in neon clothing impatiently tapping their foot.

"Oh, look. Professor Claymore is already out here," commented Hermione, who started increasing her strides to get there faster. Claymore seemed to have noticed us and stopped moving her foot, instead opting to bounce from side to side, her feet landing lightly on the ground before going into the air again.

"Great! You're all here!" she called out, cheerily. I looked behind me and saw that all of the fifth years in Hogwarts were in the Quidditch Pitch, nervously glancing at their peers. I looked over at Hermione and Ron. Hermione shifted the strap to her bag to prevent it from falling off, while Ron was looking around, bored. My eyes wandered to the sea of green slowly approaching the field, and my eyes caught the shock of platinum blond hair of Malfoy. I turned away, instead focusing on Professor Claymore.

She was wearing a different outfit than this morning, stretchy looking capri pants, which I later found out were _yoga pants_ and a blue sports bra. Here evenly toned, perfectly tanned skin was slightly glistening with sweat and water. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, the armband with her phone on her bicep. In her ears were a different pair of headphones, these ones having no cords attaching them to her phone. She was beckoning us to come closer to her, and we all obliged, shuffling forward a few centimeters before stopping.

"Alrigthy then! Hello guys! This is our first class together, so I'm going to be going over some ground rules and a short outline of what we'll be doing this year. Now, I know you all _love_ your weekends to do absolutely nothing, so we'll be having class on weekends too!" Claymore started in a cheerful tone. A collective groan rose from us. A weekend class, too? We're going to have to suffer through this class _every single day?_

"Hey, now. You all better be happy there are no O.W.L.S . in this class. What the fuck- shit- crap… are they anyway? Standardize tests?" she asked, rubbing her neck after swearing in front of us. Hermione raised her hand, but Claymore glared pointedly at her.

"Now, I don't really know how things work in Britain, but usually, think first, ask later," Hermione slowly put her hand down, her ears tinged pink.

"Alright! So! I'm Cody Claymore," there were snickers from the Slytherins, a few calling out "with a bod like that, I don't think we'll forget!" She glared at them some more and sighed.

"Wow. What has Slytherin come to? 5 points from each of you for the catcalls," and sighed again, before returning to her cheery façade.

"Ok, so to continue before I was so _rudely interrupted_ ," she glared at the Slytherins _again_. "I am NOT a professor. So don't call me prof, professor, teach, teacher, Ms., Mrs., or anything pertaining to _teacher_ or _professor_. I am a coach. Coach Claymore will do. Coach Cody would work. _Cody_ would work, but only if you're on a team. Now, punishment in my class is pretty simple, point deductions, detention…" I zoned out again, thinking about last year. How was Voldemort going to attack us this year? _Was_ he going to attack us this year. It's only the first day of classes, but I should send a letter to Sirius.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't heard a single word Claymore had said, nor did I hear her calling my name and walking over to where I was. Only when she slapped me on the back of my head did I look up from my stupor. Claymore was glaring down at me, the Slytherins laughing their asses off, while the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs tried to hold in laughter.

"Potter, did you hear what I said?" her voice firm. I didn't answer, so she sighed. She looked back at me and frowned.

"Be sure to listen next time, or you'll get extra exercises. Now, enforcing of rules. Piss me off, detention. Talking out of hand or not listening, point deduction. If I'm feeling _extra_ generous, extra exercises. Nobody gets a freebie, not even _The Boy-Who-Lived,"_ she was looking straight at me when she said it. She clapped her hands together and turned sharply on her heel.

"So! I don't like staying still for too long so we're going got do some- what the fuck are you _WEARING?!"_ her voice filled with horror as she realized we were wearing our robes.

* * *

 _Draco_

I had to agree with her. The robes were kind of hideous. The ankle-length black garments were a bit loose fitting, and definitely not good for exercising. As Claymore stared at them in horror, I smirked. Claymore's expression turned angry and my smirk faltered. She looked up at the castle before looking back at our robes and finally sighed. _She sighs a lot_. The thought innocently popped into my head. I scowled and looked up. Claymore was aggressively pointing and gesturing to our robes and to the castle, and yelling about something. After a while, she paused, an evil glint in her eye.

"Okay… Alright… You're really letting me do this? Okay~" She kept on pausing, as if answering back to someone.

"Great! You are the BEST!" She seemingly _glowed_ when she nearly shouted out the word of praise. She poked at the armband on her bicep and looked at us.

"Okay, so a word with the headmaster and we've got everything cleared up! Today, our warm up is one lap around the grounds, come back here when you're done. We're gonna keep on talking, while doing some other, simpler exercises. Alright? Let's go!" She clapped her hands together, poking her armband again. After she seemed satisfied, she took off on a light jog, exiting the Pitch and steadily picking up speed.

She faltered before stopping, looking back at the mass of students still crowded into the small corner of the Pitch.

"Come _on!_ We don't have all day! At the pace you're going, we're going to be here until nightfall! Just _run_ around the whole school! Come on, pick up your feet, let's go, keep it moving!" She was fully turned around now, jogging backwards and beckoning us towards her. The Gryffindors shuffles their feet forward, uncertainly. Claymore threw her hands down in frustration and stopped.

"I can't BELIEVE I have to do this. Whoever doesn't run this lap, immediate detention. If you finish it in under ten minutes, you get a pass on the next warm-up. Kay?" This got us all moving. The Slytherins started the jog, not wanting to have a detention on the first day of class. The Gryffindors were not to far behind, with the Hufflepuffs bringing up the rear. Crabbe and Goyle were near the back, along with Zabini and the rest of our 'squad', chatting and jogging slowly. At the front of the Gryffindor group, Potter was jogging, almost as fast as Claymore, who had started running when the Hufflepuffs exited the Pitch. Even when she gave us the head start, she was now leagues ahead of us, gracefully nearing the Black Lake, while the rest of us were stumbling over our own feet.

She looked back and saw how much we were struggling in our robes and out of shape bodies, and put her hands in a 'T' form near her chest.

"You guys… OK?" She called out, not sure of whether to keep on going with the exercise. As the first of us neared her (Potter and I, how ironic), the rest of them slowed, breaths coming out short. When Potter and I reached, her we were not panting as hard as the others, but still a bit short of breath.

"Wow. I did not… expect that?" Claymore looked at us with interest. "Is magic the only offense and defense you guys have?" The rest of the fifth years slowly trickled near the Black Lake, hands on their knees, or falling to the ground, obviously tired from the run. No one answered her question. Or seemed to be aware that she had asked it. Claymore looked at us, in the state we were in, and told us to sit.

"Wow. So, okay, I admit, I wasn't expecting _all_ of you to be this out of shape. I was going to start this year off with a BANG!" she shouted, making several of Potter's friends (Potter included. I smirked) jump. "And go right into volleyball!" Claymore continued. I was confused. Not only that, but what the _actual fuck was_ volleyball?! It looked like I wasn't the only on confused. Many of the pure-bloods and half-bloods who've lived in the wizarding world all their life had no idea what it was. Weasley raised his hand.

* * *

 _Cody_

The red-headed one raised his hand. _Isn't he a friend of Potter's?_ I looked at him, acknowledging his hand.

"Um… professor-" I cut him off. "Oh, sorry, uh, _coach_ Claymore? What exactly is volleyball?" I nearly fainted on the spot. _They didn't know what volleyball was?!_ This was… actually expected. There were murmurs of agreement from a bunch of them. I was- too _shocked_ by the initial question to answer!

Until a certain blond _prick_ decided to clear his throat. That nearly set me off. I glared at the Malfoy. His father is always such a _pain in the ass_ to deal with at international meetings. I just want to wring his neck! Oh, jeez I'm getting off topic.

"You guys seriously don't know what _volleyball_ is?" They all shook their heads. Well, not all of them. "What about… soccer?" More head shaking. "Football?" One raised their hand. "Ah, yes, you… Finnegan, was it?" The burnette Gryffindor nodded.

"Isn't futbol and soccer the same?" He asked. I heard the slight change in pronunciation when he said _fútbol._

"Ah, well, Finnegan, when I said _football,_ I meant _American Football_. It's a classic sport, probably the most watched back at home." I answer his question with ease. Sports were like a second nature to me. They helped with team building and making memories. It also sharpened that competitive edge people have.

I clapped my hands together. I looked around at the legion of fifth years. _So this is Albus' mighty army, eh? Not much of an army if they can't even run from the field to the beginning of the lake, if you ask me_.

"So, one of the people who _do_ know what volleyball is, care to enlighten the rest of us?" Granger's hand shot into the air and my eyebrows rose in questioning. _Severus told me this one was a bit of a know-it-all. Surprised she knows about sports if she's such a bookworm_. "Uh, Granger, give me the answer." I called her out. She might give me some textbook answer.

"Um, yes, well, alright. Volleyball is a game for two teams, usually of six players, in which a large ball is hit by hand over a high net, the aim being to score points by making the ball reach the ground on the opponent's side of the court," she answered. A flawless answer. But _so_ textbook.

"While that is correct Granger, I was looking for a less… _textbook_ answer," I've been saying textbook too much. I didn't mean for her to get embarrassed, but Grangers face slowly started to gain a rose-red colour. I look out to the crowd. Potter and Weasley were glaring daggers at me, but the green-robed bunch were failing to hold snickers behind their hands. I sighed. As if to add fuel to the fire, I did a stupid thing.

"Perhaps… Potter! Get up here," I bark the order out to him. He slowly gets up, before sitting down.

"And why should I?" He bites back. _Whoa. That is no way to talk to a teacher, much less_ me. I glare at him.

"Fine then. 25 points from Gryffindor. Granger! Get up here, we're doing a demonstration." This was much harder than it looked. I'm supposed to be _helping_ Potter for Christ's sake! Not making him think I'm picking on him because I was a Slytherin! Well, maybe he didn't know that.

Granger made her way up to where I was standing, Potter and Weasley still glaring at me. I summoned some magic to my hand and a volleyball appeared with a satisfying _pop!_ Granger looked at me like a grew two heads.

" _What?"_ I growled. This was a school or magic, right? So… shouldn't this be normal? I shook the uneasy feeling off, an got my head back to reality.

"You might wanna take that robe off," I whisper to Granger. She flinches, but takes off the robe and sets it down carefully to the side.

"Alright! So, in volleyball, which is quiet simple, there are different ways to hit the ball over the net. The first way, is a bump pass," I demonstrate by tossing the ball up and moving under it. When it drops, it hits the inside of my forearms. It sails over to Granger, who was anything _but_ ready to hit the ball. She made a small _eep!_ Noise when the ball hits her. I slapped my hand to my face.

"C'mon Granger! I assumed you knew how to play volleyball! You let me down, girl," I look out to the see of students. "Well, that's a bump pass, but since _someone_ didn't have the decency to hit the ball back, we're going to stop there for today! So, after a quick chat with Albus, we've made a deal. You have until Monday, not tomorrow, not Sunday, but _Monday,_ to get proper gym clothes. Nothing too fancy, probably like, basketball shorts for boys and track shorts for girls. Maybe even some dri-fit shirts. And nothing too extravagant," I looked at Malfoy when I said it. "You hear? Great. Maybe… hmm…"

An idea came to mind. I have to present it to Albus the next chance I get. Oh~ this is going to be _so much fun!_

"Alright, kiddies! Let's head back up for lunch!" I started off to the looming castle, the fifth years following unsurely behind.

 **8*8**

The way up to Dumble's office is different than I remember _. The transfiguration teacher was promoted during the time I left the Wizarding World._ I came to a halt in front of a stone gryphon.

"Uh… what was it…" The password evaded my head, so I guessed a famous British candy and hoped. "Toblerone?" I winced, as if expecting something to come out. Of course, my magic sensed nothing except for the spells on the gryphon to leap away and make a staircase go up?

"Albus, you old, crafty goat!" I cried out, and raced to the top of the stairs. It wasn't much, just two doors. One probably lead to his sleeping quarters. The other was open just a tad bit; a soft _cooing_ noise could be heard. My instincts told me that was probably his office. I opened the door slowly, poking my head through.

"Albus?" I questioned. I knew I wasn't supposed to do this; I was in the military for God's sake! But, what was the harm? _Shut it! You know you can't abandon training!_ I narrowed my eyes and stepped into the room, my hand outstretched.

All that greeted me was the cooing of a phoenix. I gasped when I saw it and rushed over to Albus' desk.

"Hey there, beautiful! Aww~ what a cute lil' phoenix you are!" Someone cleared their throat. My hand whipped out, summoning a blade. I turned around and rushed forward to the doorway, finding my target and pressing the sword up their neck. It took me a quick second to realize that it was Professor Snape, the dreary potions teacher.

"Oh, uh sorry!" I sent the blade back. "Is Albus-uh- Professor Dumbledore here, by any chance?" Snape glared at me, a bit ruffled with his encounter with my sword.

"No, he is not. You'll have to ask either McGonagal or I, instead of… _breaking_ into the headmaster's office and getting… _intimate_ with his phoenix," Snape said cooly.

"What, forgot how to let loose? Lighten up!" I cheerfully rebuked his statement. I was _not_ getting intimate with that bird! Nor will I ever!

"Just wanted to ask his opinion! I'll be back later. Gotta get those leg muscles warmed up!" _Jeez, ever heard of weed?_

* * *

 **AN: Oh gods what the fuck** _ **is**_ **this chapter? Cody is some sort of ex-military dog? She can summon weapons** _ **and**_ **miscellaneous sports balls?! I'm sure you all know, I'm going into some sort of mini-hiatus. I'll try to update as much as I can. Anyway, toodle-loo!**

 **~cardryer**


	4. Update - I'm Back Bitches: Don't Kill Me

Hey Guys! Just a quick Update (please don't hate me for this bait) but I'm back and you should probably check out my profile for more info on the stories and things. Also, please check on my profile for updates because I'm going to stop writing Author's Notes (that's pretty much what's going to happen) so if I write something in my bio-thing and no one reads it, you might not know if I'm on Hiatus or quoting (hopefully not the latter). Anyways, just wanted to check in with my fave people and tell you guys this! An update (for both fics) is on the way, but please be patient! As always, feel free to shoot my a PM thing for info on certain things (I'll indulge you guys because of the hiatus) and if you wanna see anything in my stories, I'm open for suggestions on what you guys want! Thanks guys for sticking by me!

As always, Car


End file.
